


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 2

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Language, Season 1 or 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Keith holds his arm out to catch his fall. There’s a loud snap as he hits the solid stone floor from three feet in the air. A sudden pain stabs through his forearm, then blossoms and he cries out.
Relationships: Coran & Keith (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> So this was me trying something different. Instead of having any set up, I chose to focus solely on the descriptions of the injury and its effects on the character. Never did something like this before so hopefully it turned out okay.

Keith holds his arm out to catch his fall. There’s a loud snap as he hits the solid stone floor from three feet in the air. A sudden pain stabs through his forearm, then blossoms and he cries out. The ladder he was just on crashes nearby, kicking up a cloud of dust.

“Oh fuck, shit shit shit, oh god _fuck_ ” He desperately grasps out but there’s nothing to grab but the filth caking the ground. One glance at his arm is all he needs to know it’s broken bad. The skin is swollen bright red and stretched paper thin. It’s clear the bone is distending it badly and it looks ready to break through the skin.

He tries to move it, to get up and get help but a slight jerk is all it takes for the pain to explode. His screams are broken up by loud gasps and moans and in desperation he grips his upper arm, squeezing it hard enough to bruise, anything to lessen the agony.

Keith feels hot tears course down his face, and he swallows thick. He needs to get up somehow, no one’s gonna find him here. And the thought of being trapped in this hidden storage unit alone with nothing but pain rips another scream, deep and guttural, from his throat.

There’s distant footsteps and Keith forces himself to shout out a hoarse “In here, help!” before he gasps again.

“Number Four?” And the door slides open, revealing Coran. “What happen he–oh my!” He soon crouches down next to Keith and he’s grateful Coran doesn’t actually touch his arm.

“Don’t worry my boy, we’ll get this fixed up in a tic, okay?” He cups Keith’s cheek and wipes some of the tears away. Keith leans into the comforting gesture, harsh pants his only answer back.


End file.
